Ghost Town
by PianZoe
Summary: Hi, this is my first fan-fic posted here, but not my first fan-fic. Summery: all of P.S. 118 are going on a trip; harmless, right? Of course. But what happens when the fourth grade bus crashes, and they end up in a ghost town with real ghosts? One that ju
1. Krystle Pataki

This is a fan fiction that I always tell my friends at sleep-overs. They tell me it's scary, but I don't think so. Oh, well anyway, the first 2 chapters aren't of any importance, but they're just something my tiny mind thought of.

  
  


Disclaimer: sure, I own it. Oh, and look, a pig flew by, and it's raining chocolate! Yum...

  
  


Boring, boring, boring. Mr. Simmons' class was more bored than they ever had been before. Even Mr. Simmons himself was bored! He was talking about something, but no one in the room could really hear him. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Class!! Big news!" he shouted, making everyone come out of their trances. "Each one of the classes is taking a trip! Not a field trip, but an actual TRIP! Everyone gets to bring their own stuff! Oh, and it's tomorrow."

  
  


The whole class dropped their jaws in unison. "What?! Why didn't you tell us yesterday, or the day before?!" Helga yelled, standing up. "We could have already have been packed by NOW!!"

  
  


Mr. Simmons twiddled his thumbs. "Yes, I understand that I should have, but yesterday I didn't remember. I just remembered now." he stood up, and grabbed two hats out of his desk. "Ok, now, there are 4 groups. The 1s, the 2s, the 3s, and the 4s. 1s and 2s are boys, and 3s and 4s are girls. Get it?"

  
  


"Got it!" the whole class answered in unison.

  
  


"Good. Now, the pink hat is the girls' hat and the blue is the boys'. Come up and pick numbers." Mr. Simmons sat back down, and watched as boys and girls came up, grabbed a piece of paper out of the correct hat and went back to their seat. Then, he noticed Helga grab two. "Um, Helga?"

  
  


She turned back around. "What?"

  
  


"You can only take one." he stated, making the sigh language of one.

  
  


Helga sighed, and leaned against the desk. "Yes, but that's just for me. I'm not going to be the only Pataki going on this little outing. My cousin, Krystle, was going to come and visit this weekend, and that's the reason why I was so mad when you told that to us just today. Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to go sit down." Helga turned back towards her seat, and stormed towards it.

  
  


When she got back, she turned to Phoebe. "So, what number did you get? I got 4s, and so did Krystle."

  
  


Phoebe looked down at her card, then back up at Helga. "It's the frustrating 3s. Helga, we have to be apart!" Phoebe had a sad expression on her face.

  
  


Helga sighed, and snapped her fingers. "Bummer. I hope miss perfect isn't in my group." she peaked out of the corner of eye to see Phoebe frowning at her. "Uh, sorry Pheebs, but the thought of her makes me want to break something. Whereas if she was with your group, she wouldn't wake up with a broken neck." Phoebe sighed, turned her head to the blackboard, and nodded her head.

  
  


"Yes, you're right Helga." she sighed, and began to study.

  
  


Meanwhile, Arnold and Gerald were discussing what group they were in. "I'm in the 2s, how about you Gerald?" asked Arnold, looking at his card.

  
  


Gerald looked down at his, then back up at Arnold with a smile on his face. "2s also. Man! We actually both picked 2s, what are the chances of that?" 

  
  


Arnold raised one of his eyebrows. "Uh, Gerald? I'm sure there is a good chance of us picking the same one."

  
  


"Whatever man." Gerald looked back at Mr. Simmons, but didn't listen to him because he was thinking about the trip.

  
  
  
  


% - ^ - % - ^ - % - ^

  
  
  
  


Helga and Phoebe stood in the airport, waiting for Krystle. Helga was getting tired of just standing there, so she decided to go into the gift shop. "You coming Pheebs?" she called over her shoulder to her best friend.

  
  


"Coming!" Phoebe called, and ran after her. Soon they arrived at the gift shop, and began to look around. "Look at this Helga! It's a board game for when you're on the road! And look! There's some playing cards!" Phoebe went looking around the games section.

  
  


Helga wasn't listening to Phoebe; she was looking in the lockets (a/n: some gift shops have lockets! I know that for a fact!). "Wow. A silver one with a gold outline. I wonder how much it costs." she looked around on it for a price, and found that it was about $5.00. She reached into her pocket, and pulled out her money. "One...two...three....aw, crimany! Only four dollars and 50 cents!"

  
  


She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around expecting to see Phoebe standing there, but instead a girl that was the same height as herself with long, long blonde hair up in two high pigtails, a white long sleeved shirt with a coral pink sleeveless shirt with hood and white stripes going down both sides over it, pants that were the same color as the sleeveless top with white stripes going down the sides also, a unibrow, white sneakers, and she looked almost exactly like Helga except with longer hair, and a different outfit. "Uh... I was going to offer you some money, but... uh. Well, you must be Helga. Hi." 'this girl must be Krystle,' Helga thought, staring at the girl in front of her.

  
  


"Yeah. You must be Krystle." Helga stated, raising half of her unibrow. Krystle smiled, and nodded her head. "By the way, my school is taking a trip, so we aren't going to be staying at my house."

  
  


Krystle's smile turned into a scowl, and she placed her hands on her hips. "And WHERE are we going?"

  
  
  
  


Helga sighed, and shrugged. "I have NO idea. My fruit cake of a teacher didn't tell us. Doi! He just told us about the trip today, and the trip is tomorrow!"

  
  


"Your teacher is obviously not like my teacher." Krystle said, rolling her eyes. She sighed, then smiled. "Oh well. Two trips, for the price of one! It couldn't be more perfect!" Krystle exclaimed. Helga already knew how her cousin was going to be with her class: Arnold's new crush. Yep. 

  
  


"Oh please." Helga mumbled, slapping a hand over her eyes. Krystle stared at her with half of her eyebrow raised. Helga parted her fingers, and looked at Krystle.

  
  


"What? 'Oh please' what?" Krystle asked, placing her hands on her hips. 'This cousin of mine sure is weird so far.' Krystle thought, almost laughing, but instead smirking.

  
  


"Nothing. Come on, lets get back to the house so I can get packing!" Helga grabbed Krystle's hand, and ran out of the gift shop. Suddenly, she remembered something, and skidded to a stop, making Krystle run into her; which wasn't so good. They fell, Helga underneath of Krystle. Helga growled, and pushed Krystle off of her. "I forgot something. I'll be right back." she got up, and walked back into the gift shop. She looked around, and spotted Phoebe. She ran over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Pheebs, we're leaving." 

  
  


Phoebe looked up, obviously shocked. "Helga! You frightened me!" she gasped. Then what Helga had said finally registered. "Oh! We're leaving! Can I buy these first, Helga?" she asked, holding up a deck of playing cards, and a board game.

  
  


"Yeah, sure, but don't take too long." Helga said, walking back out to Krystle.

  
  


Just before Helga had completely get out of ear shot, Phoebe declared, "Hurrying!"


	2. Nancy Skillet and Kitty Furr Christmas e...

I have about 8 chapters of this already written out, so I'll be updating soon.

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold, so DON'T sue me! *hides under a pillow* 

  
  
  
  


Helga and Krystle sat in Helga's living room, looking for something good to watch. "No..." Helga mumbled, clicking another button.

  
  


"Channel 190 have anything on?" Krystle asked, half yawning. Helga punched in the numbers, and it switched to "the all food channel", Nancy Skillet's show (a/n: my friend played Nancy Skillet in our Christmas play: "Channel surfer Christmas."). Krystle sat straight up. "I love this show! I watch it EVERY day!" Helga sighed, and rolled her eyes. 'Great. I have to sit through this stupid eating show.' she thought, massaging her head slowly.

  
  


"Could you imagine going through life without shellfish?! Niether could I." Nancy said, shaking her head. Krystle sighed, and shook her head.

  
  


"I've seen this episode about... ten times already this year, and it's just the Christmas one! You can change the channel. Try 156." Krystle said, leaning against the back of the couch. Helga smiled, and wiped off her forehead. 'Thank goodness.' she thought, changing the channel to 156. It was "the Animal station" with Kitty Furr's show (a/n: that was my character!). "Oh! I love this show!"

  
  


"Your first thought was probably "Poor little donkey!" Could you imagine carrying a pregnant woman on your back while you walked over rocks? Animal abuse!" Kitty stated, eyes wide, and hammered her fist against the desk--once--she was sitting at.

  
  


Krystle sighed, in an annoyed way. "This is also the Christmas one... ok, I'm officially bored now, lets go meet some of your friends." she said, standing up, and helping Helga up. Helga pushed her away from herself, and brushed off her arm.

  
  


"Who said you were going to be the boss? Crimany! You don't live here, I do, and I decide what we're going to be doing, alright?" Helga snapped, pointing to herself with her thumb. 

  
  


"Touchy..." Krystle said, backing up, and holding up her hands in defense. "It was just a suggestion! Crimany!" she stopped backing up, and scowled. "Wait a minute... didn't YOU say earlier that after we got home we would go so I could meet your friends?"

  
  


Helga relaxed, and sighed. "I guess I DID say that." long pause. "Fine, have it your way! Lets go to Gerald field and have you meet my friends! Come on..." 'All the sooner for Arnold to get a new crush... it was about time he get a new one.' she thought, as her and Krystle walked out the door, and down to Gerald field. Once they got there, everyone turned there heads to them.

  
  


"Ahh! Look! It's a clone of Helga!!!" Sid screamed, pointing at Krystle. Helga sighed, clapped a hand over her eyes, and shook her head.

  
  
  
  


Krystle rolled her eyes, and laughed. "Uh, not exactly." she said, looking at Helga, who was still shaking her head. She looked back to the others.

  
  


Most of them walked over. Some, like Harold and Sid, stayed where they were. Stinky was the first to say something. "Hey Helga, who's your friend?" he asked.

  
  


Helga slowly brought her hand away from her face. "She's my cousin, Krystle." she said, motioning to Krystle. Krystle smiled.

  
  


"Yep. Krystle Pataki. Nice to meet you... uh...?" Krystle raised half of her eyebrow at Stinky.

  
  


"Stinky Peterson, mis Krystle." Stinky said, smiling. Some of the other kids came up.

  
  


"Oh... my... gosh," Rhonda started. "Your clothes are so chic!" she said, placing her right hand on her cheek. Krystle smiled.

  
  


"Thank you... uh...?"

  
  


"Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd." Rhonda said, doing a curtsy. Nadine came up, smiling.

  
  


"And I'm Nadine, her best friend." she said. Then Lila and Sheena came up.

  
  


"Hi, I'm Lila. I'm ever so glad to meet you, Krystle!" Lila said, with a smile. Krystle forced a smile. 'This girl already is one I want to avoid.' she thought.

  
  


"Yes, and I'm 'ever so' glad to meet you, too!" Krystle said in mock sweetness; which Lila thought was really sweetness. 

  
  


"I'm Sheena." Sheena said.

  
  


Then, the part which Helga was dreading, Arnold and Gerald went up. 'Please don't get a crush on her Arnold... please...' Helga pleaded in her mind, getting a disgusted look on her face. "Hi. I'm Arnold." Arnold greeted, smiling.

  
  
  
  


"Hi Arnold." Krystle said, with half of her eyebrow raised. 'What happened to this kids head?' she thought, and chuckled.

  
  


Arnold noticed how she was staring and laughing. "What's so funny?" 'I shouldn't have asked. She's Helga's cousin, I'm just going to get insults...'

  
  


"Oh. Nothing is funny. I was just thinking." she sighed, taking Arnold by surprise. 'Well, I guess we can all see who the good cousin is.' Arnold thought, chuckling himself. Krystle sighed, and turned to Helga.

  
  


"Ok Helga, I want to leave now, I'm bored." she said, grabbing Helga's hand and dragging her a little away from the others. Krystle turned her upper body towards the others and waved. "G'bye, see you tomorrow!" she called, turned around, and ran back to Helga's house.


	3. KRYSTLE, WAKE UP! THE BUS IS GOING LEAVE...

Ok, so, uh, thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews! I don't know what else to say!

  
  


Disclaimer: *yawn* I'm not the *yawn* one that owns Hey Arnold! *falls asleep*

  
  
  
  


The next day, some of the kids of P.S. 118 stood outside the school, waiting to leave for the trip. Arnold, Gerald, Stinky, Lila, Sheena, Rhonda, Nadine, Phoebe, Sid, and Harold were the only fourth graders there yet. Meanwhile, back at the Pataki residence, Helga was trying as hard as she possibly could to wake up her cousin. "KRYSTLE, WAKE UP!!!! THE BUS IS GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT US!!!" she yelled in her cousin's ear. Krystle jumped up.

  
  


"Don't leave!" she said as she sat up. She looked around, and saw that she was still in the pink bedroom. She looked over at the clock, and her eyes bulged. "8:24?! Why didn't you get me up sooner?!" she cried, running over to her suitcase, grabbing out an outfit the looked identical to the one she wore the day before, and ran to the bathroom to change.

  
  


"I tried waking you up, your majesty." Helga grumbled, scornfully, grabbing her suitcase and walking out of her room. Krystle ran out of the bathroom, into Helga's room, and then ran downstairs. Helga watched, following Krystle. "You know, you don't know where my school is." she laughed, catching up to Krystle who had stopped.

  
  


"Oh, yeah, right, I forgot. Hee, hee, hee..." she trailed off, following Helga. They walked out the door and down the road to the school.

  
  


When they finally got there, everyone was already there and in the buses. They walked into bus number 23, which was the fourth grade one. Helga sat down next to Phoebe, and Krystle had to sit next to Lila. Once they sat down, four counselors walked on. One was Mr. Simmons, one was a woman with long orange hair and freckles, one was a man in his late 30s, and the other was a woman that looked like she just got out of college (she had brown curly hair and glasses).

  
  


"Ok, settle down everyone!" Mr. Simmons said waving his arms in the air. Everyone stopped talking, and looked up towards him and the others. "Ok then. I'm going to be introducing the counselors. I'm the counselor for the 2s." he said pointing to himself, and the woman with the orange hair and freckles walked over to him. "This is Luann Jared, but you can call her Ms. Jared, and she is the counselor to the 3s." Luann walked to the back of the bus, and sat down. The man walked up to Mr. Simmons. "This is Derek Morgan, or Mr. Morgan, and he is in charge of the 1s." Mr. Morgan walked over to one of the front seats. The woman with the brown curly hair and glasses walked over to Mr. Simmons. "And this is my sister, Karli Simmons, or Ms. Simmons, and she is in charge of the 4s." Karli walked over to the seat across from Helga and Phoebe, and sat down. Mr. Simmons also sat down.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

  
  
  
  


Later that day, everyone was bored out of their minds. Krystle leaned forward to talk to Helga. "Are you bored too?" she asked, and Helga looked back at her. 

  
  
  
  


"Doi! Of course I'm bored! I think everyone on this stinking bus is bored!" she retorted, angrily. Krystle leaned back, her hands up in defense.

  
  


"Crimany! I was just wondering." she grumbled, pulling a small traveling board game out of her pocket. She turned to Lila. 'Since I have nothing else to do.' she thought, rolling her eyes. "Hey, Lila? You want to play a board game?" she asked.

  
  


Lila looked up from her book. "I'm oh so sorry, Krystle but I'm ever so slightly busy right at the moment. Maybe after I finish this ever so interesting chapter." she said, looking back down at her book. Krystle sighed, and leaned back against her seat.

  
  


"Nothing to do. How fun is this!" she exclaimed, sarcastically. She stuffed the board game back into her jacket pocket, and leaned her head back so she could go to sleep.

  
  


*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

  
  


That night, everyone was asleep. Some that had been playing card games were face down on the cards, some that had been reading (like Lila) were asleep with their face buried in the book, others were just sleeping normal (like Krystle).

  
  


All of a sudden, the bus jerked, walking some of the kids and adults up. Arnold sat up, and looked to the front of the bus. "What's going on Mr. Simmons?" he asked, blinking his eyes.

  
  


Mr. Simmons turned around, and put on a fake smile. "Nothing is going on Arnold, just go back to sleep." he said, turning back to the bus driver. His smile turned into a look of worry. "Is everything going to be alright?" he asked.

  
  


The bus driver looked up at him with a calm look. "Don't worry, as long as we stay on the road everything will be fine." he said in a monotone. Then, the bus swerved more, and went off the road. The bus driver looked up worriedly. "Ok, now everything is no longer fine! Everyone, PANIC!!!" he yelled, trying to get a hold of the bus.

  
  


Kids were thrown out of their seats, waking them up. "Hey! What's going on!?" Helga yelled, trying to get back up on her seat.

  
  


Mr. Simmons turned around to her with a panicked look. "We're about to crash! We might not survive, I hope you know." he said, turning back to the driver.

  
  


Helga began to cry hysterically. "We're going to die!!! I'm too young to die!! Oh, what a fiasco!!" she cried, holding her head in her hands. Phoebe stared down at her friend from the seat.

  
  
  
  


She sighed, and swatted the top of Helga's head. "Helga, calm down! Now would be the perfect time to tell 'ice cream' about your obsession with him." she said, pointing to Arnold who was looking out the window he was beside. Helga looked up at him, and stood up.

  
  


"You're right Pheebs." she said, and began to walk over to him.

  
  


Arnold stared out the window, and suddenly saw two lights. One green, and the other blue. He stared at them for a minute more, then looked up to Mr. Simmons who was panicking.

  
  


Helga was almost to Arnold. Just a few more steps, and she could tell him. But, before she could take those few more steps, the bus rammed into a old, old building, shattering the windows of the bus, the roof caved in, and that was the last thing anyone remembered...


	4. No, now it's WORSE!

Mr. Simmons' eyes fluttered open, and he saw a bus driver leaning on the wheel. He sat up, and looked around. Everywhere was mostly shattered glass, bus, and bodies. He scrambled to his feet, and examined himself. 'I'm ok.' he thought, and looked back up. He figured that he had to search through the people and see who was alive out of all of them; even though he figured that he was the only survivor.

  
  


He stepped over pieces of broken bus, and looked around. Then, he saw a set of legs in blue jeans. He bent down to see who it was. He grabbed the piece of bus that was on top of the kid, and shoved it a little off of him. He gasped, and straightened up. Now he knew who it was. Only one of the kids wore a red plaid shirt that he didn't tuck in... "Arnold." Mr. Simmons said, pulling the bus the rest of the way off Arnold. He grimaced as he saw how much glass was in Arnold's skin.

  
  


He stood back up, and walked around a little more. Mostly all he saw of the kids were all not moving, or had about ten pieces of glass in their arms. Then, he heard a moan. He looked all around him, and saw that a piece of the bus was moving. "Hello? Are you ok? Who is there?" he asked, walking towards the bus piece.

  
  


"It's me, Krystle." he heard from under the piece. He gasped, and ran over to it to help her get it off. He grabbed the piece, and began to lift it. Surprisingly, it was very easy to lift. When he finally got it off her, she sat up and looked around. "Oh, what happened?" she asked, flinching from the pain in her arm. She looked down at her arm and saw that it had a huge piece of glass in it. She grimaced. "This is perfect..."

  
  


"The bus crashed. You might want to get that out before it gets infected." Mr. Simmons said, pointing to the piece of glass in Krystle's arm. Krystle nodded, and grabbed the glass; and began to pull on it. She gritted her teeth in pain, and squealed. "Need help with that?" Mr. Simmons asked, surprisingly calm. Krystle looked up and nodded, then they both began to pull on the rather large piece of glass.

  
  


Krystle let out a yelp, and the glass came out. "That was the WORST thing that has ever happened to me." she said, tears streaming down her face. Surprisingly, no other part in her whole body was even touched by the glass. She sighed, and looked around. "Is anyone else alive?"

  
  


Mr. Simmons sighed, looked down, and shook his head. "I'm afraid we're the only survivors, Krystle." Krystle gasped, and covered her mouth with her right hand. She let out a small squeak, and then sobs took over. She fell out of her seat onto her knees.

  
  


"No!" she sobbed, and looked down at her knees. "Huh... ow." there was a whole bunch of glass under her knees. She looked back up, and let out another sob. She brought her arm up to her face, and smeared the tears off of her face. Then, they heard a soft moan. Krystle paused, waiting to hear it again; it sounded again. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked, answered by another moan.

  
  


"Yes, of course there is, doi! What would you... ow, think it was? A piece of bus?!" they heard an oh too familiar voice. Krystle smiled, and gasped.

  
  
  
  


"Helga, you're alive!" she exclaimed, answered with another moan. Then she could hear a small cough. She looked around, but saw no piece of bus moving.

  
  


"Can someone..."-cough-"... please help me? I'm in an ever so..."-cough-"... uncomfortable position." Krystle sighed, and rolled her eyes. Lila. She HAD to help Lila; she was too nice. She hated it. She looked around.

  
  


"Lila. Where are you?" she asked, and looked down at the bus seat, seeing a little bit of auburn hair coming out from under a piece of bus. "Never mind, I see you," she said, reaching down and taking the piece of bus off of Lila. Lila sat up, and looked around. Krystle was miffed. Why hadn't Lila gotten hit with glass? 'I really shouldn't think like that.' Krystle thought, trying not to laugh.

  
  
  
  


"Hellooo, can someone help me over here? I'm kinda in a VERY UNPLEASANT POSITION!!!" Helga yelled, and Krystle saw a piece of bus move up and down, several times. She sighed, and walked over there. She lifted up the piece, revealing a very miffed Helga, with glass all through her legs. She sat up and flinched. "Oh crimany..." she looked down at her legs, "... I feel like a pin cushion!" Krystle sighed, and rolled her eyes at her cousin who was taking the pain worse than she had. Helga looked up at Krystle. "Uh, is there anyone else besides us, Lila, and Mr. Simmons alive?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

  
  


Krystle gulped, and looked back at Mr. Simmons, who sighed and shook his head. She looked back down at her cousin, and gave her a sympathetic look. "No..." she said, and Helga's jaw dropped. Helga's jaw began to shake, just before she began to sob hysterically. 

  
  


"WHAT?! NO ONE ELSE?! NOOO!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOO!!!" she cried, rubbing her face with her fists. Suddenly, they all heard a small noise, that sounded like pieces of bus being moved. Helga looked up from her hands that were covered in tears, and looked to where the noise was coming from. "Hello? Is someone alive there? Crimany, if there's noise and it's a person they have to be alive! I think I'm losing my mind." she muttered the part after the question shaking her head.

  
  


"I'm... NOT ok," they heard a familiar voice groan, then saw Eugene pop up out from under a piece of bus. Helga, Lila, Mr. Simmons, and Krystle all stared at him in shock.

  
  


Helga finally snapped out of the shock of EUGENE being ALIVE after a bus crash. "Well, if Eugene the biggest jinx in the world is alive, other people must be alive." she said, then they heard another sound coming from the seat in front of Lila and Krystle's seat. They looked to it, and saw a piece of bus moving. Helga began to walk slowly towards it. "Phoebe... is that you moving?" she asked, inching her way closer to the seat.

  
  


The bus piece moved a little more, then slid off the person, making Helga smile, wide. There sat Phoebe, with a dazed look on her petite face. "Oh my... is everyone alright? Helga! You're ok!" she looked at Helga, then lunged forward and embraced her best friend. "Oh, Helga, is anyone else alright? I can see that Krystle, Lila, Mr. Simmons, and... Eugene... are breathing. But, anyone as well as us and them?" she asked, and pulled away from Helga. Helga looked down, and sniffed.

  
  


"Just you, me, Krystle, Mr. Simmons, Lila, and Eugene." she sniffed, and looked up from the floor to see Phoebe with a look of pure dread on her face. Helga raised half of her unibrow at her best friend's unusual look. "Are you OK Pheebs? You seem... oh, I don't know... terrified of something."

  
  


Phoebe began to shake. "No! Gerald! NO!!" she cried, and fell to the floor to sob uncontrollably. Helga watched her friend in amazement. She had never seen her friend cry like THIS before, but that wasn't what she was thinking about.

  
  
  
  


"You like Gerald?"

  
  


"Yes, but now he's gone!"

  
  


"Uh, I feel like I was ran over by a truck..." they heard someone moan from the other side of the bus. They looked towards where the voice came from, and saw Gerald sit up from the floor. Phoebe smiled happily, and rushed over to him, embracing him (good thing he had no injuries, or they would have been made worse from her crushing him).

  
  


"Gerald, you're alive!" she cried, squeezing him tighter, until he pulled away, panting for air. She looked up at him with a blush creeping across her face. "Oops, sorry about that, Gerald..."

  
  


"That's ok, Phoebe. What happened, anyway?" he asked, looking around.

  
  


"The bus crashed, and now people aren't exactly alive any more. We are lucky to be alive." she said, and Gerald nodded his head.

  
  


"Who else was so lucky?" he asked, and looked down at Phoebe who had a sad look on her face. Gerald furrowed his eyebrows.

  
  


"The only ones that we know that survived--so far-are Lila, you, Helga, Mr. Simmons, Eugene, and me."

  
  


"That's not very many!" he looked around for a minute, before hugging Phoebe about the way she had hugged him.

  
  


"Uh! My shirt, it's ruined now, all because this stupid bus crash!" they heard Rhonda say, then saw her sit up in the thing that used to be known as a bus seat. She looked around, and saw the others, and the limp bodies. "Ew! Dead people!!" she gasped, then looked down at the seat she was on, and saw that there was a huge piece of bus right next to her where Nadine used to be. She began to lift the piece, when a blonde braid popped out from under the piece. Rhonda gasped, and clasped her right hand over her mouth. "NADINE!! NOOO!!! MY BEST FRIEND!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

  
  


Gerald frowned, and stood up. "You know, you're not the only one who lost a best friend!" he said, and Rhonda looked over to him sadly.

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry Gerald, is Arnold...?" she questioned, and Gerald nodded his head. Rhonda frowned, and snapped her fingers. "Fooey, now who will give me such wonderful advice!?" she questioned, and suddenly the piece of bus beside her started to slightly move up and down. She looked down at it, and smiled wide. "Nadine!" she cried, and flung the piece off of Nadine, then embraced her. "Ooooo, Nadine, you're alright! I was so worried!"

  
  


"Thank you, Rhonda, but do you think you could let go of me? It feels like you're cutting my back wide open." Nadine said, and Rhonda let go to see Nadine's back. Rhonda gasped, because there in Nadine's back was a piece of glass that was about the size of the piece that was in Krystle's arm.

  
  


"Oh, Nadine! You have a giant piece of glass in your back! Let me get it out for you." she exclaimed, then grabbed the piece, and began to pull on it. She worked on it for a few minutes, until it finally came out, and Nadine gave a loud yelp of pain. "There now, is that better?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

  
  


Nadine shook her head, and gripped her back. "No, now it's WORSE!!" she cried, and Rhonda gave her a sad look. Suddenly, they heard a groan sound coming from the back of the bus. They all looked towards where it was coming from and saw Harold sit up.

  
  


"My head hurts! What happened? I'm confused!" he said in his normal whine. All the others rolled their eyes, shook their heads, and looked away from him.

  
  


Sid sat up next to Harold, smiling wide. "Boy howdy! That was exciting!" he said, then looked up at Harold, and his smile was replaced by a thoughtful expression. "Uh, Harold? Your head is bleeding." he pointed at Harold's head, making Harold try and looked up at his forehead.

  
  


"It is?" he asked, trying his best to see it. Everyone else started laughing.


	5. You were officially dead when I found yo...

Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to the 5th chapter of 'Ghost Town'! Ok, now, you know how the first two chapters have nothing to do with this story? Well, the whole reason I did those was because I created this new unofficial character (Krystle), but I didn't know what story to put her in first. So, she's in this one first. Does anyone want to know more about Krystle, and why she came to visit with Helga? Well, if you do, review this, and tell me if you want to know more about her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Harold frowned-which hurt him, because of his wounded forehead-and looked back down at Sid. "I can't see it!" Sid rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

  
  


"That there ride about killed me." Stinky said as he sat up in the seat in front of Harold and Sid. Then, beside Stinky, Park sat up, and looked up at Stinky.

  
  


"I think everyone almost got killed in that ride." Park said, and a bunch more kids start waking up. Soon, almost everybody except two were sitting up and talking with their best friends. One of the two that weren't sitting up yet, sat up, and looked around.

  
  


"I almost lost my leg in that!" Iggy said, and looked around. He could see Helga, Phoebe, Krystle, Sid, Stinky, Harold, Gerald, Mr. Simmons, Ms. Simmons, Ms. Jared, Mr. Morgan, Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, Sheena, Eugene, Catrinka, Gloria, and all the others from the class, except one. "Uh... where is Arnold?" he asked, and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Mr. Simmons thought for a minute, then remembered seeing Arnold at the front of the bus.

  
  


"Uh, I think I know where he is." Mr. Simmons said, and walked back to the place that Arnold was. He looked down at the place where Arnold was laying, and saw that he was still there. Mr. Simmons bent down next to him, and began to pull the piece off of him. When he got the piece of, he picked Arnold up, and held him in his arms. "I found him." he said sadly, and everyone looked towards him, seeing the very limp Arnold in his arms.

  
  


They all walked over, but with Gerald and Helga (of course) in front. "Oh man, Arnold!" he said, and Mr. Simmons rested Arnold on a seat that had no glass or anything on it. Gerald walked over, and studied Arnold's face, then looked down with a sigh. "Guess he didn't make it..." he said, sniffing. No one noticed Helga slipping into the back of the bus to cry like mad.

  
  


Lila came up, and touched Arnold's face. She gasped, and looked up at Mr. Simmons. "Oh my, Mr. Simmons, he's ever so cold." she said, and looked back down at him. Mr. Simmons sighed, and nodded his head.

  
  


"I believe that's because he's dead, Lila." he said, and Lila looked up at him with a look that if anyone (like Mr. Simmons, who did see it, and it made him cry hard) saw it, it would just make them break down and cry.

  
  


Lila looked back down at Arnold, then let out a huge sob, and embraced his cold body. "Oh, poor Arnold!" she sobbed, and pulled away from him. She wasn't the only one crying; basically everyone was crying (but mostly Lila and Helga). Suddenly, out of the blue, Arnold slightly started to glow. Mr. Simmons looked away from the crying students, and saw Arnold's glowing body. His eyes widened, and he rubbed them to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

  
  


"What on earth...?" he mumbled, and walked closer to Arnold, who was still lying on the seat Mr. Simmons had put him on. No, Mr. Simmons wasn't seeing things, Arnold really was glowing. He walked over to Arnold, and his body slowly began to go back to normal. When his body finally had lost the glow, his body had the normal color, instead of the deathly pale color it had before, and when Mr. Simmons touched his face, it felt warm. Arnold slightly moved, then coughed, making Mr. Simmons smile. "Uh, kids, I believe that you can stop crying. He's alive!" he exclaimed, and looked back at the kids.

  
  


Gerald looked over, gasped, and ran over. "Arnold! Buddy, can you hear me? Say something!" he said, slightly shaking Arnold. Arnold coughed again, and Gerald looked up at Mr. Simmons. "We better get him to a hospital, and soon, too." he said, and Arnold coughed again.

  
  


Mr. Simmons nodded his head, and slowly backed up towards the door of the bus. "Yes, we do indeed, but first I'm going to go out and see where we are. You special kids stay in here, and watch Arnold, make sure he's ok." he said, then turned around and walked out of the bus. The kids turned back to Arnold, who was having another coughing fit.

  
  


Gerald reached towards Arnold's head, then lifted it up. "Arnold? Can you hear me?" he asked, and Arnold coughed once again. After that was a long pause, and Gerald began to worry. "Answer me, buddy!" he said worriedly. Arnold cough again, but this time it sounded different; like he had some kind of liquid in the back of his throat. "I think he's choking on his own drool." Gerald said. He sat Arnold up higher, and patted him hard on the back. The saliva came out, and Arnold's eyes fluttered open. Gerald smiled, and hugged his best friend. "Arnold, you're ok! At least I think... are you ok?"

  
  


Helga, who had back to the front of the bus when she heard that Arnold was actually still alive, walked up beside Gerald, and bent down so she was eye level with Arnold. "Hey football head, you ok?" she asked, and Gerald looked at her strangely. She looked at him, and scowled. "What?! Can't I be worried about Arnoldo?! Sheesh!" she cried, and looked back at Arnold who was breathing deeply.

  
  


"Di... did... Anyone else... see them?" Arnold asked, sounding out of breath. Gerald and Helga looked at each other, shrugged, and looked back at Arnold.

  
  


"See what, Arnoldo?" Helga asked, crossing her arms, and leaning on the seat. Arnold sighed, and shook his head.

  
  


"The weird lights... jsut before the bus... crashed. There was one green one, and one blue one..." he said, and pointed to where his and Gerald's seat's window used to be. "I... saw them out that... window." he said quietly, and after there was a long pause. Harold looked at Sid, who shrugged, then looked at Stinky, who also shrugged, and it went down the line until they got back to Gerald, Arnold, and Helga.

  
  


"No one else saw the lights, Arnold. It was probably just your imagination, or something." Phoebe said, coming up and standing next to Gerald. Gerald nodded his head, making his stack of hair sway.

  
  


Arnold made an 'oh' shape with his mouth, and nodded his head. "Oh... ok. It was really weird." he said just as Mr. Simmons came rushing inside. Everyone turned their heads to him.

  
  


When Mr. Simmons finally caught his breath, he walked over to where Arnold, Gerald, Helga, and Phoebe were. "So Arnold, how are doing?" he asked, and Arnold smiled.

  
  


"Just fine, Mr. Simmons. Except my arms and legs feel horrible." he said, and looked at his arms and legs. Mr. Simmons nodded his head, then thought of why he had came back in.

  
  


"Oh! I'm glad to tell you all that we're in a town," he stated, making everyone begin cheering. He smiled, but then looked towards the door, which was still open. "But, unfortunately, it's a ghost town, so there is no hospital here." everyone stopped cheering, and looked at Mr. Simmons as if he had grown a second head that was now eating the rest of the bus.

  
  


"It's ok, Mr. Simmons... I'm fine... I don't need a hospital. And no one else does; we're all just fine." he said, and Mr. Simons shook his head, making Arnold frown. 

  
  


"You may FEEL fine, NOW, but we still need to get you to a hospital. You were officially dead when I found you, so you are not 'fine.'" he said, and Arnold looked down. Mr. Simmons walked over to Arnold, then turned to everyone else. "Now, everyone, we're going to be staying in the building that we crashed into tonight, and in the morning we are going to check a map, and find a way out of here, to the nearest hospital. Everyone, get your stuff, and go inside. Oh, and counselors, choose the rooms your kids' rooms when you get inside." he looked down at Arnold, who was looking up at him.

  
  


"Uh, Mr. Simmons, I don't think I'll be able to walk inside." he said sadly, and looked down at his limp legs. "I don't I'll be able to even stand on them." he said, and looked back up at Mr. Simmons who was thinking about it.

  
  


"I know, I'll carry you inside." he said, and slid one of his arms underneath Arnold, then the other behind his back, then lifted him up, making him cringe from the pain in his back.

  
  


"Ow, ow, ow... careful, my back hurts just as bad as my legs! Wait... how is my stuff going to get inside? And how are you going get your stuff inside with me in your arms?" Arnold asked, cringing every time Mr. Simmons took a bumpy step.

  
  


"I'll go get my stuff after you're inside, and I'll have Gerald get your stuff. Gerald!" he called, making Gerald look up at him. "Can you get Arnold's stuff, also, please?"

  
  


"Sure, Mr. Simmons." he said, and rushed back inside the bus.

  
  


Mr. Simmons, with Arnold still in his arms, walked into the old inn. "Ok Mr. Simmons, you can set me down. My legs don't hurt any more." Arnold said, and Mr. Simmons did as Arnold requested. Arnold wobbled for a second, but stay upright.

  
  


"Ok, I'm to go and get my stuff, is that alright?" he asked, and Arnold nodded his head. Mr. Simmons, turned and rushed out the front door, and into the bus.

  
  


Arnold stood there smiling for a minute, then he heard something. His smile disappeared, and his eyes darted from side to side. This WAS a ghost town, and everyone else he was with was outside getting their stuff, so WHY did he hear someone breathing behind him? It wasn't asthmatic, just plain normal; it sounded like as if someone behind him was sleeping. He gulped, and said, "Who's there?" he slowly turned around, expecting to see someone he knew. His eyes widened when he saw the person. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!!"


	6. Green Eyes That Glow

Wow, right now I have 5 chapters up, and this story has 5 reviews! That's cool. ^_^

  
  


Disclaimer: well, if I owned it, I wouldn't have written something like this, now would I?

  
  
  
  
  
  


"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Mr. Simmons, who was still outside getting his stuff, heard coming from inside the old abandoned inn. He quickly picked his stuff up, and ran into the inn. He looked around, then spotted Arnold lying on the floor unconscious. He gasped, dropped his stuff, and ran over to Arnold's side.

  
  


"Oh my gosh, Arnold!" he yelled, slapping his hands to each side of his head. He brought his hands back down, and patted Arnold's cheek. "Arnold, can you hear me? Are you alright?" he asked, in a very worried tone of voice. He waited for a minute, then Arnold's eyes finally fluttered open. Mr. Simmons smiled, and sighed in relief.

  
  


Arnold's eyes opened all the way-maybe even a little wider than need be-and he sat up quickly. He looked around, then brought his legs up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around them. "Wh... what was that? Green... bright... lights... behind me... looked like... eyes..." he muttered, breathing heavily. Mr. Simmons looked at him strangely.

  
  


"What are you talking about, Arnold?" he asked, and Arnold looked up at him with a terrified look.

  
  


"It... it was awful!" Arnold exclaimed, not answering Mr. Simmons' question. Mr. Simmons looked at him like he had grown five heads.

  
  


"What was?" he asked, and Arnold looked down at his legs, which now had absolutely no glass in them. He stared at them for a minute, then looked back up at Mr. Simmons.

  
  


"A thing that I think was a person, that I really don't know, but whatever or whoever it was pulled the glass out of my legs." he said, looking back down at his legs, then letting them go down so he could see them even better.

  
  


Mr. Simmons stared at him with a serious look. "Arnold, how could it be someone that you don't know? We're in a GHOST TOWN." he looked down at Arnold's legs, and slightly frowned. That was strange. Arnold was right, there wasn't any more glass in them. "Wow... I wonder who it really was..." he trailed off, and looked up from Arnold's legs.

  
  


"All I know is that it's someone WE don't KNOW." he sighed, then looked at the long staircase in front of him. "First I almost die, then I see someone that I don't know in a GHOST town! This is starting to scare me. And I feel like I haven't slept for ten weeks. I just want to go to bed, and when I wake up I hope this'll all be over, and I'll still be on the bus, beside Gerald, on the way to wherever we were going." he mumbled, standing up. "Um, Mr. Simmons? I know this is kinda childish, but do you think you could come with me to my room? I'm still kinda freaked out..." he trailed off, looking down at the floor.

  
  


Mr. Simmons nodded his head. "Sure Arnold, I'll come with you to your room." he said, then they began going up the staircase. When they got to the top, Arnold chose a room, and they walked into it. It was a pretty simple room. A bed that looked like it hadn't been slept in since about 1825, a desk that was way old fashioned and had so much dust it looked like a beach without the ocean, a window that had broken years ago, a closet with a door that had holes through it because of termites, and a old clothes trunk that looked practically brand new and quite odd in this old room. Mr. Simmons looked down at Arnold who was staring at the trunk in shock. "Will this room do, Arnold?" he asked, and Arnold nodded his head.

  
  


"Yeah, this will do," he said with a smile, then ran down the rickety old stairs, grabbed his stuff from Gerald-who was shocked to see Arnold walking, let alone RUNNING-and ran back upstairs to the room he was going to be staying in. He turned around, and saw that Mr. Simmons was still in the room, looking about as shocked as Gerald. "Ok, goodnight Mr. Simmons, see you tomorrow morning!" he said, and Mr. Simmons walked out. He ran over to the door and slammed it. "Now, I hope that... thing... doesn't visit me in the night." he said, and got ready for bed.

  
  
  
  


About 2 hours later, everyone was in bed and asleep. Arnold was mumbling in his sleep, and tossing and turning. "Yeah, good idea... the soda bottle can take itself shopping for a prom dress... and can go by itself. I'm too young to go to a prom, and I don't like that kind of pop... I don't have to take it... you sure are smart sometimes, Krystle." he mumbled in his sleep, then jerked awake, sitting straight up. "Wow... talk about a weird dream. Me, taking a soda bottle to a prom and... Krystle in tights telling me to go to P.S. 118's dance instead because I'm too young to go to a prom and I barely know her? Ha, what a crazy dream..." he mumbled, and laid back down against his pillow, which was just about as comfortable as sleeping in a pile of dirt.

  
  


He yawned, then, in the middle of the yawn, completely paused, and his eyes widened. Beside him on the bed, he felt something-that almost felt like skin, but not quite-that felt so cold it could cool down a bathtub full of steaming hot water in under one minute. He slowly turned his body around, to where the coldness was coming from. At first, he saw absolutely nothing, but the cold was getting icier. He shivered, then completely paused, staring at where the cold was coming from, his eyes growing wider in fear.

  
  


There, right above the pillow, were a bright emerald green pair of eyes, that looked like they were in need of help. Arnold started breathing heavily, and began backing out of the bed. Then, right under the eyes, a smile appeared, and the need-of-help look in the eyes disappeared. That did it for Arnold, no one's smile could glow in the dark. He screamed, and jumped out of the bed. But as he did so, the eyes and smile faded away into the dark.

  
  


Mr. Simmons heard the scream, jumped out of his own bed, and ran into Arnold's room. Since the house had been before electricity, he had to take a flashlight along, so he couldn't see anything very well, and he tripped over many things trying to get into the room. He shined the flashlight on Arnold, who was hyperventilating, and pointing at the bed with a shaky hand. Mr. Simmons sighed, and walked farther into the room. "What happened, Arnold?" he asked, making Arnold jump, and make a squeak like sound.

  
  


"Uh... eh... ah... it... was... there... bed... cold... ah..." he stuttered, staring at the bed, which was completely empty now. Mr. Simmons walked over to Arnold, and looked at the bed, which Arnold was pointing at again.

  
  


"Let me guess; you had a nightmare about the thing that scared you earlier?" 

  
  


Arnold swallowed hard, then slowly nodded his head up and down. "Yeah... that must be it. Just a nightmare." he said, and began to shake again. He crawled into the bed, and rested his head down on the pillow. "I'm fine now, Mr. Simmons. Thanks for clearing up that it was just a nightmare..." he trailed off in a yawn. Mr. Simmons nodded his head, then walked over the door, opened it, and when he was halfway out, he turned around and looked at Arnold.

  
  


"Now don't scare me like that, ok Arnold? I already thought you were dead once, and seeing your limp, lifeless body again would definitely not be special, ok?" he chuckled, and Arnold tried his best to laugh, but it came out sounding almost like a cough.

  
  


"Heh... ok," Arnold said, then looked at Mr. Simmons, and then looked back down at the spot where the eyes and smile had been. He smiled, snuggled down into his bed, and before he could even say goodnight to Mr. Simmons, was out like a light. Mr. Simmons smiled, then left.

  
  
  
  


About an hour later (time sure does fly, doesn't it?), Arnold woke up. He sat up in the bed, and stretched. "I'm kinda thirsty... I wonder if this place has water still in it?" he wondered, climbing out of the bed, and slipping into his slippers. He walked out of the room, and down the stairs into the room that used to be called a kitchen. He searched the cupboards, and finally found a good glass. It looked like it was a millennium old.

  
  


He walked around the kitchen for a while, not finding anything that even looked similar to a sink. He figured that maybe there was another kitchen, so he left that one, and began his next search: find another kitchen. By the time he had found a closet with ten coats in it (most likely from his classmates), a library, about ten boudoirs each with two kids in it, another closet but with spare pillows and blankets instead of coats, he was so thirsty he would have drank just about anything he had found.

  
  


He opened a door, and shined his flashlight in the room. He smiled brightly, because it was a bathroom. 'Cause, as you know, bathrooms have sinks. He walked over to the counter, and his jaw dropped. No sink, just a big bowl with mildew all around inside of it. He grabbed the huge bowl, and looked underneath it. Nothing but mildew underneath. He groaned, and set the bowl back down. Absolutely nothing to drink, and he was completely parched.

  
  


He reached into his pocket, and searched it for a minute, before pulling out a packet of gum. He half smiled, and shook his head. "This will have to do, I guess..." he sighed, pulling a piece of gum out of the packet, unwrapping it, and popping it into his mouth. He left the bathroom, and began to search for the stairs that he could go up to get to his room. He walked into the first kitchen that he had found, when his flashlight suddenly began to flicker. He looked down at it in fear. "No... no, don't go out! Don't!" he shouted at it, then remembered that there were other people sleeping in the building. He shook the flashlight, but unfortunately, it started to flicker worse. He began to panic. "No, please don't go out!" he whispered to it, shaking it more violently. Finally, it went out.

  
  


He began to breath heavily, and practically sweat. He shook the flashlight again, then began running somewhere to find some kind of light. He hit about ten different walls, before freezing where he was standing, staring straight ahead of him. Just what he had feared. The person or thing that he had seen before was standing in front of him. The really scary thing about the thing this time, was that it spoke to him. "Do you need any help...?" it asked in a whisper, and it sounded female.

  
  


"..." he stood in one spot, shaking like crazy, and breathing so hard it hurt. Then the smile appeared underneath the eyes again, and it started moving closer to him.

  
  


"Come on, trust me, I don't bite..." it whispered in the same voice, but softer this time. As it gradually got closer to him, he could feel the briskness in the air around it. It finally got so close that it put it's hand on Arnold's shoulder. He looked down, expecting to see just darkness like everything else, but the hand on his shoulder was glowing like the eyes. He looked back up, just in time to see it vanish into thin air.

  
  


"... AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" he screamed, more afraid than he had been the first and second siting of the thing, which he could now tell was female. There was no doubt about it now, what he saw wasn't human... well, it had once been, but now, it was a ghost. He turned around, and began running as fast as his short legs could possibly carry him. He didn't know where he was going, but for some reason it felt like he was running in the right direction. He kept running in that direction, when he suddenly felt his feet getting higher with each step, like as if he was going up stairs. He continued running and screaming, until he finally reached the top of the stairs, and into the room that he figured was Mr. Simmons. He was terrified, and he didn't think he would be able to sleep by himself in his room.

  
  


He scrambled up onto the bed, and hid underneath the covers, shaking like he was in a bathtub with ice in it. Because when he had crawled onto the bed the bed shook, Mr. Simmons jolted awake. He sat up, and looked down at the shivering lump in the covers. He lifted the covers up to reveal Arnold, with his eyes shut tight, and his hands over his head. "Arnold, what are you doing in here, in my bed?" he asked, but he figured that he already knew that it was Arnold's nightmare again. Arnold slightly stopped shaking, and looked up at his teacher, fear evident in his eyes.

  
  


"I... I was downstairs looking for something to drink, and my flashlight went out. Then I ran around trying to find some kind of light source, then this girl was in front of me! No, not any girl I knew, because her eyes GLOWED and so did her smile and her HAND!!" he exclaimed, closing his eyes again and curling up into a tighter ball. Mr. Simmons sighed, and shook his head. Poor Arnold was the only one getting these 'visits' that were obviously delusions, and he used to be such a brave child. After this, Mr. Simmons figured, Arnold probably would be the most fainthearted of his whole class. But why was he seeing these illusions?

  
  


"Would you like to sleep in here tonight, Arnold?" he asked, and Arnold nodded his head vigorously. Then Mr. Simmons thought of an explanation for the illusions. "Now Arnold, don't be so scared! Those illusions you saw were probably something your tired mind thought up. Ok?" he said, making Arnold smile and nodded his head slowly.

  
  


"Yeah, you're right, that must have been it. Hee, hee, hee... man, I'm turning into a chicken on this trip." he yawned, as his eyelids slowly began to shut. Soon, he was way gone in sleep.

  
  
  
  


That morning, everyone but Arnold was awake. Mr. Simmons walked into his room, where Arnold was still asleep, and over to his bed, where Arnold was lying on his stomach, face down on the pillow. "Arnold, wake up, it's morning!" Arnold's eyes fluttered open, and he stared up at Mr. Simmons for a minute before rolling back over and groaning.

  
  


"Mornin' Mr. Simmons. Can't I please sleep a little longer? Please?" he begged, and Mr. Simmons shook his head. Arnold groaned again, and covered his head with the pillow. "But I'm so tired because of last night..." he whined, and Mr. Simmons crossed his arms. "Alright, I'll get up, I'll get up." he sighed, and sat up, making the pillow fall off his head. He stood up, walked out of the room, and back into his own room so he could get dressed. As soon as he walked into his own room, Helga peaked her head in, a smirk on her face.

  
  


"So, if it isn't the scaredy-cat football head? Have any more nightmares?" she asked, and Arnold spun around to her, a scowl on his face. Mr. Simmons told about his illusions, and he figured he would probably be teased for the rest of the trip, but he didn't want to be teased so early.

  
  


He walked over to the door, then half smiled, and grabbed the edge of the door. "Bye-bye, Helga, see you downstairs." he said, and slammed the door on her face. She fell backwards, rubbing her nose, which was now about as red as a cherry. She scowled at the door, growled something like 'stupid football head, that I just so happen to love,' under her breath, and walked back downstairs. While Helga was getting angrier with every step she took, Arnold was leaning against his door, even angrier than her. "Rrrrrrrr..." he growled, then walked over to his suitcase to get dressed.

  
  


He quickly got dressed into his normal attire, then ran down the stairs into the main room. It was a mix between a foyer and a livingroom. It had a few couches, a few small tables scattered around the room, but yet it had a marble floor, and the front doors. No one was in this room, so he figured they were most likely in the kitchen he had visited that night. He walked into it, and saw them all eating doughnuts, which was quite flustering, because this was an abandoned building, and there shouldn't be any kind of food (but he wasn't thinking all that well that night, and that's the reason why he thought there would be water somewhere in the old hotel). When he walked in, everyone turned to him and began laughing. 

  
  


"Hey Arnold!" Gerald greeted, without laughing, because he was Arnold's best friend. But inside he was cracking up.

  
  


Arnold smiled at his best friend, then walked over and they did their 'secret' thumb-shake. Then Harold decided to speak up, like he always does. "Hey Arnoooooooooold, did that big bad ghost scare you? Poor wittle Arnoooooooooold! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!" he laughed, and Arnold sent a glare his way. By that time, Harold was rolling around on the floor, almost hysterical.

  
  


"Oh man, football head! You must have been awfully scared to actually run and climb into an adult's bed and have to sleep in the same room!" Helga laughed, almost as hysterical as Harold, but not quite. Arnold rolled his eyes, and walked out of the room. Little did Helga know why. As he began to leave, he slightly smirked, and chuckled under his breath. Helga watched him leave, then raised half of her unibrow. "What got into him?" she asked under her breath, placing her hands on her hips.

  
  


"Don't ask me, I don't barely know him," Krystle said, who had overheard what Helga had said because she was right next to her. Helga slightly jumped, and looked at her cousin as if she was going to wring her neck any minute. Krystle gulped, and began slowly backing away. "Uh, I'll jsut leave now... sorry to bother you, cuz..." she said, then turned around and ran to the plate with doughnuts on it.

  
  


Suddenly, everyone became silent, slightly scaring Helga. She moved her eyes from side to side, trying to see what was all the silence about. Then she heard something behind her, making her eyes go wide. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HAH AHA HAH AH AHA HA HA HAH AH AH HAH!!!" she heard someone laugh behind her, making her scream a blood curdling scream, and run underneath a table. She sat there shaking for a minute, then heard a REAL laugh, that she knew for sure was Arnold's. She scowled, and peaked out from underneath the table to see Arnold where she had been standing, laughing. "See, Helga, THAT'S what it's like!" he laughed, bending over so he could see her face better. She crawled out from underneath the table, brushing herself off. "Are we even now?" he asked, and stopped laughing.

  
  


Helga gave him a 'yeah-right-like-we-would-be-even-after-that-little-stunt' look, and then rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, and began walking towards the stairs. She walked up the stairs and into her room, all the while thinking about what Arnold did. "Stupid football head... I should wring his neck for that!" she mumbled, wringing one of her t-shirts like a washrag. She gritted her teeth, then stopped, dropped the shirt, and glanced from side to side. Then she pulled the locket out of her shirt, and stared at it lovingly. "Oh my love, why do I ridicule you so that you may turn and frighten me? Why do I have to be so unpleasant for you to be with? Why? Why?! WHY!?!" she cried, flinging her right arm over both of her eyes. Then she heard something. She took her arms down from her eyes, frowning, and cracked her knuckles on her right hand. "Brainy, why do you ALWAYS sneak up on me like this?" she muttered, flinging her fist backwards. Her eyes widened, and she brought her fist back down. "Uh... Brainy? You're suppose to be directly behind me so I can punch you, don't you remember?" she asked, and the breathing got louder. It didn't sound like Brainy's, but who else's could it be? She gulped, and flung her right and left fists backwards... still absolutely no luck.

  
  


"Ok, if you don't want to come out, I'll find you." she said nervously, and tried again. The breathing was getting steadily louder, and she was getting steadily more frightened. She tried about ten more times, but each time nothing happened. Then she completely froze. She felt the breathing going down her neck, and the rest of her back felt cold from the person or thing. She calmed down, and rolled her eyes. "Brainy, you really need to warm yourself up, you are colder than this old room." she said, flinging her fist back. She froze again. She had hit nothing, and the person was directly behind her. She turned around so fast that she was sure she was going to fall down, and her eyes went wide. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!!" she screamed, because right in front of her stood a young teenage girl in an old fashioned outfit. She had wavy black hair, and bright green eyes; she also seemed to have a certain glow to her body. 

  
  


"Hi," said the girl, making Helga scream louder. She ran past the girl, and down the stairs to the kitchen. As she passed the girl, though, she didn't notice her face into thin air.

  
  


She ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen, screaming all the way. When she entered the room, everyone turned to her, and she fell to the floor. Mr. Simmons rushed over to her side, and lifted her up. "Helga, are you alright?! What happened?" he asked, and Helga looked up at him, and stopped screaming, but continued to breath heavily. She looked as white as bleach makes sheets.

  
  


"In... my... my room! A girl... glowing... teenage... black hair..." she said, trying to remember what she had seen. She looked over to Arnold, who's eyes were as big as they could possibly get, and his jaw was dropped.

  
  


"Did she have green eyes that almost glow?!" he asked, and Helga nodded her head vigorously. Arnold gulped, and turned to Mr. Simmons. "You must believe me now that Helga saw it, too!" he said, and Mr. Simmons sighed. Sure, now he had two students that had seen the 'ghost', but it was obvious why they had seen it.

  
  


"Arnold, Helga must have saw the girl because your story scared her. It's a simple explanation. Alright?" he asked, and Arnold looked down at the floor, slowly nodding his head. But, Helga wasn't buying it.

  
  


"It was horrible! She glowed... glowed!!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Everyone in the room, except for Phoebe, Arnold, and Mr. Simmons, began to laugh.

  
  


"Now Arnold and Helga are BOTH going crazy!!" Harold laughed, collapsing on the floor again. Helga sent a glare his way that if looks could kill he would be dead-the look shut him up pretty quickly.

  
  


She continued crying, until Phoebe got tired of it. She walked over to Helga, and whacked her over the head. "Helga, didn't you hear Mr. Simmons? You just saw an illusion that your mind thought up because consciously you were scared of Arnold's story!" she said, and Helga stopped crying, staring up at Phoebel ike she said that cats could tap dance.


	7. Jewlery box? Yes!

Ok, I'm now going to give responses to the reviews! Yay! ^_^ Oh, and I only got one review last time. Don't you people like this story? I don't think that many people are reading it... oh well, I like it, so I'm going to continue writing on it whether you people like it or not. (I know three of you like it, at least, thanks you for the lovely reviews)

  
  


Helga243: oh yeah, I forgot! Silly me! Thank you for the reminder! (Lol) That used to be my favorite movie... I should have remembered...

  
  


Disclaimer: I own it just as much as my dad owns the Tycoon games. (You know, like roller coaster tycoon, zoo tycoon, etc.)

  
  
  
  


Helga had stopped crying immediately, and stared at Phoebe like she had said that doors could turn themselves upside down if you told them to. "Me? Scared of football head's story? Ha! Plus, Pheebs, if it was just an illusion, how could it breathe down my neck?!" she shrieked, and Phoebe gave her an honestly confused look. Helga nodded her head, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't have an answer now do you, miss 'I'm-so-smart!'?" Phoebe's expression went back to normal, and she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

  
  


'How could she have felt... unless...' Phoebe thought, and sighed, finally finding an explanation. "It's obvious, Helga. It was a breeze! You felt a breeze coming from our window, because I left it open this morning." she said, and Helga had to really think hard on that one. Phoebe did have a point, but Helga knew what she felt on her neck, and it was NO breeze.

  
  


"Sure Pheebs, sure. It was a breeze, whatever. But I know what I felt, and it was no 'breeze.' Well, anyway, I'm going to go pack. Come on, Pheebs, you're coming with me this time." she said, trying not to lose it and show that she was still as scared as before, just not showing it. They began to walk up the stairs, when Krystle jumped in front of them, making Helga screech a small, barely audible, scream. "What?!" she asked her cousin, in a more than annoyed manner. Krystle slightly chuckled at her cousin who was such a chicken, but still acted like she never got unnerved.

  
  


"I'm coming with you two, because I need to pack too." she stated simply, and the three girls walked upstairs into the room that they insisted that they share, even though the maximum kids in one room was suppose to be two.

  
  


Helga walked to her bag, and looked at the spot behind it. She gulped, and pointed to that spot, making the other girls look there. "That's where I saw the girl. Then I ran as fast as possible out of this room and she disappeared." she said nervously, slightly shaking. Phoebe gave her a confused look, making Helga raise half of her unibrow. "What is it, Pheebs?" she asked, and Phoebe just shook her head, her left hand going in a circling motion.

  
  


"If you were running downstairs, how could you see her disappear?" Phoebe asked, and Helga opened her mouth then shut it quickly as if she had said 'oh,' but just with no noise escaping her mouth. 

  
  


"I wanted to make sure she didn't follow me, so I watched her as I ran out, but as I did, she just up and disappeared! Just like that!" she said snapping her fingers, and shaking her head slowly a couple times.

  
  


"Ok, well, let's just stop talking silly talk and start packing!" Krystle said, and began to pack. Helga spun to her, instantly mad. 'Silly talk?' she thought. Her eyes were so deadly looking right now, that if you looked into them, you would catch on fire. Krystle didn't seem to notice, because she was too busy packing, and humming 'Traveling Soldier' by Dixie Chicks (a/n: that song is SSSSOOOO sad!! I'm listening to it right now... wwwwahhh ;_; *sobs* I'm actually crying right now). Helga was facing towards Krystle, and facing her bag. No one seemed to notice Phoebe, who was staring behind Helga in pure terror.

  
  


"Silly talk? SILLY TALK!? What would YOU do if you saw someone you didn't know in a ghost town?!" she asked, and Krystle, being Helga's question, came up with a witty retort. She smirked, but Helga couldn't see it, because she hadn't turned to face her yet.

  
  


"Probably shake her hand and ask her name!" she said, and turned to Helga. She froze, and her eyes widened, but Helga didn't notice; well, at least, not yet anyway. Helga scowled, and crossed her arms, getting angrier by the minute.

  
  


"What if we saw her right now? Would you do that? Huh?! Huh?!" she asked, then finally noticed Phoebe and Krystle's terrified looks. She froze, and gulped, figuring she knew what they saw. "She's right behind me, isn't she?" she asked, but half sighed, but also in a very scared voice. Phoebe and Krystle nodded as Helga turned around to see the same exact girl. Except now she had a more sorrowful look to her, but Helga and the others were too scared to notice it.

  
  


"Hi. Could you please help-" she was cut off by Phoebe's sudden loud, blood curdling scream, which then started the other girls screaming. They rushed by the girl, and down the stairs to the kitchen. The ghost looked sadly towards the door as she slowly began to fade away. "Help me find something..." she whispered as she completely disappeared. No one noticed her, because they were already downstairs in the kitchen, screaming bloody-murder.

  
  


Mr. Simmons had seen the girls running down the stairs, and sighed an exasperated sigh. "What is it this time?" he asked as they all ran, still screaming, up to him. They finally hushed up, and told him.

  
  


"It was her again!" Helga stated, almost pulling her hair out.

  
  


"Helga is correct!" Phoebe breathed.

  
  


"She was standing right behind Helga, in all her ghostly scariness!" Krystle said, shaking her head. Arnold's jaw dropped, because now four-including himself-people had seen her! Well, he had just seen her smile and eyes, but that still means that he saw her!

  
  


"You MUST believe me NOW, Mr. Simmons!" Arnold exclaimed, and Mr. Simmons looked over at him, frowning. (A/n: I know, Mr. Simmons is a bit OOC, but wouldn't you think he would be if he really was in a ghost town and a bunch of kids were saying they were seeing a ghost?)

  
  


"Well, I'm beginning to believe it, but not to the extent of finding this 'ghost girl.' Now, Karli, Mr. Morgan, and Ms. Jared, you three will stay in here and watch the kids, while I go out and look around the bus to see how much damage there is, and if we can fix it." Mr. Simmons said as he stood up and walked out of the inn.

  
  
  
  


Suddenly, Krystle just exclaimed, "She had green eyes and black wavy hair!" everyone looked at her strangely, before Helga and Phoebe nodded their heads in agreement. Arnold slightly nodded his head, and walked closer to Krystle.

  
  


"Yeah, I knew about the green eyes, because I saw them about... three times." he said, and Krystle made an 'oh' shape with her mouth. "What I saw of her was creepy!" he said, and shuttered, remembering what she had looked like. Quickly, but only for a second, the lights from the bus flashed in his mind. 'One of the lights was green...' he thought, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. This was getting more mysterious as the day went on, and it was only the morning!

  
  


"Boy howdy! I sure hope that spooky girl doesn't visit ME in the night!" Sid exclaimed, becoming paranoid from all of this 'ghost girl' talk. Gerald looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

  
  


"Uh, Sid, tonight is about..." Gerald started, looked down at his watch, then looked back up at Sid, "13 hours from now. You can stop being so paranoid now." he stated, making Sid look at him with eyes that were clearly filled with fear.

  
  


"But what if she comes NOW?! Huh? Huh? WHAT THEN?!!? We're going to DIE!!" he shouted in a panic, and ran under a table to hide from 'ghost girl.' Gerald rolled his eyes, and grabbed a doughnut off of the plate, then stuffed it in his mouth.

  
  


"Quit overreactin', Sid." he said, but it came out, "mmft mmvrmmmctn, mmfd." so no one could really understand what he said, and Sid just stared at him from underneath the table.

  
  


Suddenly, they all heard a loud growl, coming from Arnold. They all looked at him with an eyebrow raised, making him slightly chuckle. "I didn't realize how hungry I am." he said, grabbing a doughnut off of the plate on the table that Sid was under. "By the way, how in the world did we get these?" he asked looking at Helga, who looked over at Harold, then back to Arnold.

  
  


"Pink boy over there had then in his suitcase." she said, sitting down on the nearest chair, and pointing over her shoulder with her thumb at Harold, who frowned.

  
  


"Don't call me pink boy!" he shouted, and Helga didn't respond, so he stormed over to the table with the doughnuts on it. "Madam fortress mommy..." he muttered under his breath, glancing back over at Helga.

  
  


"This is awful!" Krystle exclaimed suddenly, shaking her head, and almost pulling her hair out. "I can't believe we're STUCK HERE!!!" Helga groaned, and buried her face in her hands, shaking her head. 'Great, she gets paranoid. This is perfect.' Helga thought, looking up from her hands at Krystle.

  
  


"We might not be, Krystle. The bus might still be working, or someone might come through here." Arnold (of course) stated, making Helga look over at him, an annoyed look in her eyes.

  
  
  
  


"Arnold, you have forgotten something." she stated, making him look back at her with a raised eyebrow.

  
  


"What's that?"

  
  


"THIS IS A GHOST TOWN!! NO ONE WILL COME THROUGH HERE!!! AND ANOTHER THING, THE BUS IS MANGLED!! THERE WERE PIECES OF IT EVERY WHERE!!!" she shrieked, making Arnold stare at her. Then it sank into Arnold's dense football shaped head what she had said, and he frowned at her.

  
  


"Don't be so pessimistic, Helga! Someone MIGHT come through, you never know!" he said, and walked over to Helga who was just staring at him, a scowl firmly planted on her face.

  
  


"Well, you're too optimistic, someone has to tell you reality!" she said, making him growl. 'Hmm, never heard Arnold growl so loudly...' she thought with a slight gulp.

  
  


"Pessimist!" he shouted, making her growl back at him.

  
  


"Optimist!" she shouted back. Then Arnold stood completely back up, shaking his head.

  
  


"What a pointless fight." he muttered, before going over to Gerald to visit with him.

  
  


Mr. Simmons walked in suddenly, with a disappointed look on his normally cheery face. "Well, we might be here longer than I thought. The bus is squash, and no one will possibly come through here." he said solemnly, and Helga jumped up, unforeseen fear jumping into her.

  
  


"I was correct?! NO!!! We're trapped in here with a ghost?! Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!" she cried, tears coming down her face. Harold began crying too, and fell down onto his knees.

  
  


"We have barely any food! We're going to starve to death!" he cried, making Helga stop her crying fit, and look at him like he said that she was a kidnapper.

  
  


"What are you talking about?! You have a suitcase full of DOUGHNUTS!!!!" she shrieked, and Harold stopped crying, then smile.

  
  


"Oh yeah!"

  
  


"Hey Gerald, want to come upstairs with me and pack?" Arnold asked with a sigh, and Gerald shook his head vigorously.

  
  


"I think I'll do that later, ok man?" he asked, and Arnold looked at him with a please-I'm-too-scared-to-go-by-myself look.

  
  


"Please, Gerald!" he begged, and Gerald shook his head again. Arnold sighed, and began to walk towards the stairs slowly. Harold began to laugh at Arnold, because of how he was acting.

  
  


"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hey Arnooooold, what's the matter? Afraid that the big bad girl is going to get you if you go upstairs by yourself?" Harold half asked, half laughed. Arnold smirked, and looked behind himself at Harold.

  
  


"No, of course not. Would you like to come with me, Harold?" he asked, and Harold shook is head the same way Gerald had. "Ok, then don't tease me about being scared, because you're just as scared." he commanded, and Harold looked down at his shoes. Arnold turned around to go up the stairs, paused once, but walked up the stairs into his room. "There is no one in here... there is no one in here... there is no one in here... there is no one in here..." he chanted under his breath, when he suddenly felt a old breeze pass by him, freezing him in his tracks.

  
  


"No one but you and me..." he heard a female voice say, but almost didn't hear it, 'cause it was like it came on the breeze. He began to shake, and turned slowly around. When he did, he saw the girl with her wavy black hair and green shining eyes. He began to breath heavily, before he began to scream, and began to run out of the room. "Wait! Can you help me?" the girl said, making him stop. Oh no, him and his helping habit. He could never turn someone down for help.

  
  


He turned around, and looked at her. "What do you mean? Why do you need my help?" he asked, and walked over to her. He was still terrified, but you all know how he is. 'Mr. Helpful.' 

  
  


"I need you to help me find something." she stated, and walked over to the bed. Arnold followed her, and they both sat down on it.

  
  


"Ok; what is it? I can help you." he said, and she smiled at him, a very wide smile. He smiled back, then began thinking about something. "Hey... I was wondering if you lived here?" he asked, and she nodded her head vigorously.

  
  


"Yeah! Ever since 1850!" she said, and Arnold's smile faded away, replaced by a look of shock. His eyes were completely wide.

  
  


"What!?"

  
  


"Yeah, I know, I'm kinda old for the way I look... the whole reason why I look the way I do, is because I died when I was 14. So, I still look 14." she stated, a huge smile still plastered on her pale face. Arnold nodded his head, and looked across the room at the wall.

  
  


"Oh, ok then." he said, then shivered as if he had a chill, and looked towards the door, that was open. "It's a little cold up here, isn't it?" he asked, and looked to the girl who was giving him a confused look. "Oh... I forgot, you're a ghost, you can't feel cold or hot." he said, and looked down at his feet. "Sorry about that."

  
  


"Ah, it's ok, I've gotten used to not feeling anything. Oh, and the reason it's cold is because the window is open. I'll close it for you." she stood up, glided over to the window, shut it (as best a ghost could), then glided back over to the bed, and sat down.

  
  


"Thanks. By the way... something has been bugging me since I got here. Why did everyone leave this town, anyway?" he asked, and she looked up at the ceiling sadly.

  
  


"It all started after I died. First, after I died I stayed here cause it's always been my home, and I began to kind of scare people. Rumors spread about this inn, and everyone became scared and began to leave. Eventually my mother and father left the inn and me here alone because they also became scared of me. Everyone that has ever seen me has became scared. I really don't know why!" she began to cry, as much as a ghost could that is. Arnold gave her a sympathetic look, and put his hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, it actually was ON her shoulder.

  
  


"I think that might be because you're really pale, and are a ghost." he mentioned, and she nodded her head, slowly. She looked up at him, and sighed.

  
  


"Why aren't you scared and running away?"

  
  


"Actually, I'm so scared I can't move, but also I'm the most helpful person I know. I can't leave anyone to sort out their own problems." he laughed, and looked up at the ceiling.

  
  


"Oh, then I guess I won't tell you that you don't have to help me if you don't want to." she laughed, and stood up, soon followed by Arnold. She turned to him, and smiled. "Ok then! Now, I gotta tell you my name, so you don't have to call me 'ghost girl' any more." he looked at her strangely, and she giggled. "I can hear and go through walls, don't you think I've heard your conversations? Ok, my name is Callista. Got it? Now, the thing I need help finding is my mom's old jewelry box." she said, and Arnold raised an eyebrow at her.

  
  


"A... jewelry box?" he almost laughed, but saw Callista's serious look, and stopped himself before he started.

  
  


"Yes!"

  
  


"What room did you last see it in?"

  
  
  
  


"The one you slept in last night." Arnold, yet again, gave her a strange look.

  
  


"This one?"

  
  


"No, the other one. You know, when you got scared of me?"

  
  


"Oh, ok, let's go see if we can go find it in there." he said, and ran to Mr. Simmons' room to look for the jewelry box. When he got in there, Callista was already there. He looked around, and raised an eyebrow. "I don't see... any jewelry box." he said, and looked back at her to see her slap her head. "What?"

  
  


"I just remembered!" she exclaimed, and ran over to the fireplace. She grabbed a candlestick, pulled down on it, and... it fell to the floor. Arnold looked down at it, then back up to Callista, who was shaking her head. "Oops, wrong one." she grabbed another candlestick, pulled down on it, and the fireplace spun around, revealing a secret tunnel. Arnold's jaw dropped.


	8. Blue Eyes That Glow

Hello, hello! As soon as I get down with this chapter, I'm going to be posting a new one of my fan-fics up here, so, look out for it! And guess what? This part here is the farthest I've gotten on my writing it with my old writing style (I'm totally rewriting it in my new way of writing right now) so the next chapter will be completely new to me, too! ^_^

  
  


Helga243: I'm so glad you do, too! You seem to be the only one that does, though. Thank you for reading this (and loving it, ^_^)!

  
  


Disclaimer: nope, don't now, and never will, own Hey Arnold!

  
  
  
  


Arnold gasped, and stared at the tunnel in the wall. "Oh man... oh man..." he whispered under his breath as he walked over to the tunnel to look down it better. He bent down and looked down it, as far as he could see. "Oh MAN!" he said, rather loudly. Callista smiled, nodded her head, and bent down next to him.

  
  


"Yeah, I know! Now come on, we need to find that jewelry box!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand, and dragging him into the dark tunnel. Fortunately, Callista's eyes, being as bright as they were, lit a little bit of the pathway. They walked down it for a while, and to Arnold it felt as if they were on a treadmill, not going anywhere. He looked around, and sighed. It was getting pretty boring, and he was sure that the wall on the other side of him was the same exact wall he had been beside a few minutes before. 

  
  


Suddenly, Arnold felt a tap on his shoulder. He paused, and began breathing heavily. "Was that you, Callista?" he asked, making Callista stop. She was obviously in front of him. If she was in front of him, then who was...?

  
  


"Was what me?" she asked, and Arnold gulped.

  
  


"Someone tapped my shoulder; was it you?" he asked, extremely nervously. Callista gulped, and shook her head.

  
  


"No... I couldn't have, I'm in front of you." she said... just what Arnold DIDN'T want to hear. He nodded his head, and slowly looked behind him.

  
  


He opened his eyes, that he had closed because he was afraid of what he would see, and his jaw dropped. "AAAAAAAAAHHH!!" he screamed, when he saw who-or what-was behind him. There was a pair of glowing eyes, similar to Callista's, except blue.

  
  


Callista began to panic (a/n: a ghost... panicking? That's a new one). "WHAT, WHAT!?!?" she asked, and looked back at Arnold, who was looking at the eyes. Callista's own glowing eyes widened, and she gulped. "I thought I was the only one that knew about this?! AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!" she screamed.

  
  


------------------------------------------

  
  


Downstairs, everyone heard the screaming, and looked up at the ceiling. "Do you guys hear that?" Gerald asked, making Helga looked at him with a blank stare.

  
  


"Why do you think we're all staring at the ceiling, Brainiac?" she asked satirically, making Gerald look back down at her. suddenly, the screaming got louder, making everyone except Helga, Phoebe, and Gerald panic. 

  
  


"It sounds like Arnold is in trouble!" Gerald exclaimed, and Helga nodded her head. But then she noticed that there wasn't just one voice.

  
  


"Wait... there are two people screaming." she said, then turned deathly pale, her eyes wide. "Arnold... and a girl." she said, and Gerald looked at her strangely.

  
  


"But no one went with Arn..." he started, but cut himself off, because he realized what Helga was saying. His eyes widened, and he looked back up. "You don't think?"

  
  


"That's exactly what I was thinking, Geraldo!" she exclaimed, grabbed Gerald's hand, and dragged him up the stairs, at running speed. When they got up the stairs, they stopped to listen to where the screaming was coming from. They realized it was coming from Mr. Simmons room, and ran in. Helga let go of Gerald's hand, and began searching everywhere. "Hey, football head, where are ya'!?" she shouted, halfway expecting to actually hear him respond. He didn't, though.

  
  


Gerald looked around, then to the fireplace. "The voices are coming from the fireplace." he stated, and walked over to it. Helga looked at him angrily, and stormed over to the fireplace.

  
  


"Why would the be in the fireplace, huh, Geraldo? It's not like it's a fake one and if I pull this candle the fireplace will move revealing Arnold, and the ghost girl!" she said, pulling down on the candle that Callista had pulled. The fireplace moved away from where it was, and Helga stared at it in shock. "Uh..."

  
  


"Uh huh. Good job, Helga, now come on, we have to save Arnold!" he said, grabbing her hand the way she had his, and pulling her into the small passage. They walked down it, until they came to Arnold, Callista, and the newest pair of eyes. But they didn't see that pair, because they were staring at Callista's eyes. "Arnold, look out behind you! There is that girl that you were talking about!"

  
  


"She's now my friend! It's the one in front of me that I'M worried about!" he yelled, making the eyes in front of him turn and look at Gerald and Helga. Their eyes widened, and they began screaming.

  
  


"Now there are TWO of them! TWO!?!? AAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Helga screamed.

  
  


"Run everybody!" Callista shrieked, and her and Arnold ran down the tunnel, the way they were going. Helga turned to Gerald, and pointed down the way they had came from. 

  
  
  
  


"Downstairs, hurry!!" she yelled, and began running the way she was pointing.

  
  


"You don't have to tell me twice!" he yelled as he ran after her. When they got down to the room where the others were, Mr. Simmons jumped up from his sitting position.

  
  


"What is it? What happened? Where were you two?" he asked, as Helga and Gerald stopped next to him, breathing heavily from their run.

  
  


"Arnold...ghost girl...saw...thing...don't know...what...but...it...had blue...eyes!" Gerald panted, still scared to death. Helga nodded her head vigorously.

  
  


"What he said!" she said.

  
  


Krystle looked at her cousin and her cousin's classmate in complete shock. "Now there are TWO?!?! NOOO!!! Wait... where is Arnold?" she asked, looking around. Helga looked back towards the stairs, and gulped.

  
  


"He ran down the secret path with ghost girl." she said, and Krystle sat down, breathing heavily.

  
  


"With ghost girl!? Why with her, not you?!!" she said, apparently panicking. Helga looked back at her hysterical cousin, and sighed.

  
  


"They're friends, now. I don't know why, though." she said with a shrug. Phoebe then cut into the conversation.

  
  


"Excuse me, but, what secret path?" Phoebe asked, walking up to Helga. Gerald and Helga pointed up the stairs, their eyes wide.

  
  


"The one in Mr.Simmons' room behind the fireplace!!" they exclaimed in unison, and Mr. Simmons walked up.

  
  


"Let's go check this out, shall we?" he asked, leading the two spooked children up the stairs to his room. Once they got into the room, Helga ran over to the fireplace, and pulled down the candle, making the fireplace move again. Mr. Simmons' jaw dropped. "Oh my..." he gasped, walking over to the hole in the wall.

  
  


"And there is a blue eyed thing in here." Gerald said, walking a little ways down the passageway, but not enough to completely disappear from site. He had barely even walked in, actually. "But I don't see her." he said, looking around. Helga rolled her eyes, and pushed Gerald out of the tunnel.

  
  


"It was down farther, Geraldo, you chicken." she said, walking down the tunnel. After a while, niether Mr. Simmons nor Gerald could hear Helga's footsteps, and couldn't see her either. Suddenly, a blood curdling scream echoed through the tunnel, and out to Mr. Simmons and Gerald.

  
  
  
  


"Helga, are you ok!?" Mr. Simmons yelled down the tunnel when the scream ceased. He looked down at Gerald with a extremely worried look. "Oh my... oh my... this is not good..."


	9. Water Logged Tunnels

Halloo, I'm back once again! And I know what to write! Yay! ^_^ Were you in suspense??? Or just slightly looking forward to this chapter? Either way, I'm glad you like this! And are reading it! Please continue reading it, and reviewing! It inspires me! This is the farthest I've been on this! Because you like it, and because I posted it, I've written more of it, and this is it! 

  
  
  
  


Gerald's eyes were wide. What had happened to Helga? Why hadn't she answered Mr. Simmons? Why had she screamed? Why couldn't they hear her footsteps any more? And why was he suddenly feeling nauseous? All those thoughts, plus more, rushed through his head. He ran to the tunnel, and called, "HELGA, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!??" no response. It was like as if... she had disappeared. His eyes widened more, and he began to walk into the tunnel. Why was he suddenly walking in? He hadn't told himself to, so he shouldn't be. But he felt like he was getting pulled in by a giant hand, pushing on his back.

  
  


"Gerald, where are you going?! Stay right here! No, not there, out here! Stop! Come back! GERALD, GET BACK OUT HERE!!" Mr. Simmons yelled as Gerald began to disappear from his view. He began to sweat, from his panic. He glanced from side to side. He didn't know whether to go into the tunnel, or go downstairs and see if anyone had a cell phone. 

  
  


After a while of thinking, Mr. Simmons decided on the latter part of his thoughts.

  
  


Meanwhile, Arnold and Callista were still screaming and running. Then Arnold stopped in his tracks, and he looked behind him. "Uh, Callista?" he asked, making Callista stop as abruptly as he had, and float back to him. 

  
  


"Yes, what is it, Arnold?" she asked, and Arnold looked at her with his eyebrows furrowed, in thought. He had figured that the blue eyes would follow them, not stay behind, at where they were when they had first seen them.

  
  


"The eyes aren't following us, and I think I heard something." he stated, looking back down the shaft. Then he realized something. There was LIGHT in this part of the tunnel! His eyes widened, and he looked at Callista. "Look around! Light! There's light!" he exclaimed, smiling wide. Callista looked around, and saw that he was right. There were torches around them, all of them lit up, glowing brightly. Then the reality hit them both. If their were torches in a dungeon in a ghost town, it didn't mean something good. Arnold looked at Callista, fear so obvious in his face that Callista became equally scared instantly. "Ca... Callista? Y-you th-think that th-those eyes h-had something t-to d-d-do with these lights?" he asked, and Callista nodded slowly, looking around.

  
  


Suddenly, they heard a loud female laugh, echoing along the walls of the tunnel. "Mwahahahahahaha..." Arnold looked to Callista, his eyes so wide Callista could see her reflection in them. She looked down, and saw that water had began running around their feet. She tapped Arnold's shoulder, and he looked down, then gasped. And the water was getting higher! If they didn't get out now, they would be drowned!

  
  


They began running for the way they had come, but before they could get into the tunnel they had been in, part of the ceiling caved in, trapping them. They looked to each other, their jaws dropped. "This isn't good. Huh uh. No..." Arnold mumbled, so scared that his knees were shaking, and he was sure that he was going to wet his pants. Then he saw Callista look behind them, and smile. "What?" he asked, looking to where she was staring. There, down the tunnel, was a light, that wasn't from the torches in this tunnel. He smiled, and began running that way, Callista hot on his tail. They continued down the tunnel for a while, then they stopped in their tracks, wide eyed at the sight before them.

  
  


Meanwhile, Gerald was continuing down the tunnel himself. "Why did I have to come in here? Why?" he asked himself over and over as he continued to walk. He stopped for a minute, and he thought he heard a creaking noise. He squinted his eyes so maybe he could see something, but unsuccessfully. "Man, why did I come in-" before he could finish his sentence, a trap door opened underneath him, and he fell, screaming bloody murder. He fell for a second, before landing inconveniently in a large amount of water. He sat up, his clothes soaked, and looked around. He couldn't see one single thing, an he was sure that if he placed his hand in front of his face he couldn't see it.

  
  


He stood up, shook himself off, and began walking around the water logged tunnel. Then he felt something warm, like a hand, clutch his mouth. his eyes widened, and he felt like screaming, but as he tried to, the grip tightened and the person shushed him. "Shh!" it sounded like a voice he should know... "What are you doing in here, Geraldo?! You should be with Mr. Simmons getting the others to help him find a way out!!" he heard Helga's voice chide him, then he felt her hand leave his mouth. But, but how did she know it was him? He couldn't see a millimeter in front of himself!

  
  


"Helga? How did you know it's me? I can't even see the tip of my nose!" he said, feeling around, trying to find a wall or something.

  
  


"Well, that's probably because your eyes haven't adjusted yet!" she snapped, and grabbed his hand, pulling him in a direction which was still unknown to him. They walked for a while, before Helga completely halted.

  
  


"Why'd we stop?" Gerald asked, while he was looking behind them. He looked to where he figured Helga was staring, and his jaw dropped at the site in front of them.

  
  


_____________________

  
  


I had to make a cliffhanger! I HAD to! Because when someone comes back from a long time of waiting (it's an unwritten rule, or more like tradition to me) that they write a short chapter, and have a cliffhanger. Plus, I don't know what happens next, I'm STUCK!!!


	10. Fine, Pronounced Fin Ay

Ok, most of the ones reading this probably have forgotten all about this fic and had to re-read it, and I'm so sorry! I've been busy with everything that can stop a person from writing on one of their favorite stories. And, well, I had a HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE writer's block. Oh, and I got a new game obsession, so I've been playing that, mostly. Hee, hee, hee, hee, hee, hee... Um, well, here's the tenth chapter of Ghost Town! Oh, and this chapter is another reason why it's not just rated G.

  
  
  
  


Callista walked forward, looking around the large room they had found. Actually, she more 'floated' forward rather than 'walked.' She looked back to Arnold, who was standing back where they had been, shaking like crazy. "Arnold, it's... it's a..." she stuttered, then looked over to two chains hanging from the wall, with the ends of them around a skeleton's wrists. It was not a good sight, and it would make anyone that gets queasy not easily at all throw up. She was a ghost, and couldn't throw up, but she sure felt like she would. Then she thought of Arnold, and looked back at him, to see him just standing there, staring at the skeleton with wide eyes. "Arnold... are you all right?" she asked shakily.

  
  


Arnold continued to stand there, staring. He was glad that the water had gone up to his waist now, because, well, he didn't need to use the rest room any more. And now he felt nauseous, because that skeleton still had a few pieces of skin on it. He covered his mouth, and Callista could see his face turn bright green.

  
  


Then suddenly, a voice rang out, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! RATS!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! EW!!" and Arnold recognized it. He suddenly didn't feel queasy any more, because he felt slightly scared that Helga was here. He didn't know why, though. He turned towards the sound, and took a large breath.

  
  


"HELGA!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he called, and heard a couple gasps. He couldn't quite recognize the second gasp, but before he could run towards the voice, a blinding light shone from the middle of the room.

All four shielded their eyes from the blinding blue light. It got brighter for a minute, then dimmed down, and in it's place, floated a teenage girl that looked slightly older than Callista. She had long blonde hair, and was dressed in what looked like a purple nightgown. She had her arms together across her chest, her legs hanging down below her, her head slightly tilted up, and her eyes closed. The four were speechless from the sight of the blonde.

  
  


Suddenly, Callista snapped, "Abby, what are you doing trying to scare us like that!? Those 3 could have ended up like us, dead!!" and the girl, Abby, looked down at Callista with her shining blue eyes. Then it hit Arnold. Shining blue and green lights... the bus! His jaw dropped, as he stared up at the girl, who obviously must be like Callista. But, something about her, he didn't like, and he didn't like thinking like that.

  
  


Arnold didn't know how right he was to think about her like that. She snickered, and held a hand out towards Callista and Arnold, and one out towards Helga and Gerald. "Oh, Callista, you're so dense, didn't you figure out about me years ago?" she asked in a voice that seemed like poison, and made the 3 alive children tense up. Callista just floated up to Abby's level, and spoke something to her, that the children couldn't understand. "On, atsillaC, er'uoy gnorw. M'I on regnol no ruoy edis, retsis." Abby replied in the same poison voice, then Callista gasped, and looked down to the children below, then looked back to Abby, her eyes now with a red glint in them.

  
  


Arnold looked at her strangely, and she spat, "Abby is my sister, and she has changed sides. She no longer is on my side. The side that makes it so you can't ever leave this planet." Arnold looked to Callista, who had a growing blue ball of light in her hand. What on earth was it, and was it going to hurt them? He wondered, staring at it.

  
  


She smirked, and raised her hand above her head. "Congratulations, Callie, Arnold, Helga, Gerald," the 3 children gasped, because none of them had told her their names, "You will be the first four to experience my power that I have found. Can you believe it? One minute, I'm chatting happily with my dense sister, fooling her, and the next, I'm about to blow you four far into the future!" the four looked at her strangely. She laughed, and ran her hand through her hair. "None of you know what the heck I'm talking about, do you?" she asked, and the four shook their heads.

  
  


She smirked, and chuckled, her crystal blue eyes turning darker. "Well, as you may know, Callista and my mother left a jewelry box behind, and if either of us find it, our parents will come back, and whoever found the box will live with them happily, alive again. If both of us find it, nothing will happen. It seems unfair, but it's the rules. I always loved my sister, and she loved me, but if I had to choose which of us got to return to life with our parents, I'm afraid I'm a little more selfish than her, and I choose myself. Well, knowing her, she would meddle with my plan, and end up, not intentionally, being the one alive again. She always was getting the rewards from my hard work, because she would be there when I was working on it, and I would lose a part, go find it, and she would be there when my parents saw it, and it always ended up working anyway, so I never got to be rewarded for MY hard work.

  
  


"Well, now I can get my revenge, and you won't be anywhere near me, Callie. I need some kind of reward from all my hard work, and it's to be alive again. You four will all be 200 years away from my plan!" Callista stood there, staring at her sister as if she was crazier than she actually was, which was impossible.

  
  


"What are you talking about, Abby?! Nothing but our parents coming back will happen when you find the jewelry box! You won't come back to life, you'll be dead forever now! Abby, I know that you are half crazy and always have been, but that's more insane than even YOU could have imagined!" she exclaimed, and Abby let out a aggravated wail, aiming the now quite large blue ball at the four. "And you know you can't send us into the future!!" she called out, balling her hands into fists. That was it. Abby was steaming, and you could see it in her eyes. They were now not blue, but instead, a purplish red.

  
  


"You are wrong!! I WILL have my revenge, SIS, and you are going to end up in the year 2203!" she yelled, her hands tensing up, and it was obvious that she was about to let the ball go. "Eulb llab fo tghil, dnes eseht ruof 200 sraey daeha, ot eht raey 2203!" she called out, sending the blue ball of light hurtling towards them. Callista stood there, with her arms crossed, and a scowl on her face, while the 3 fourth graders huddled together, shaking. Well, for once on this trip, Arnold was not shaking, but was just holding Helga. He didn't know why, but he felt he had to. It was just something inside of him, telling him to do it.

  
  


Suddenly, as the ball was heading towards them, a female voice rang out, "OH MAN, WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!?" before any of the four could check who had joined their group, the ball of light enveloped them, and all of them no longer could see anything but light. Helga and Arnold gripped onto each other for dear life, Gerald grabbed whoever had joined them, and Callista stood her ground, with her arms crossed. All five of them were stunned, and as soon as the light passed, they all fell into a pile on the ground, knocked out.

  
  
  
  


_____________________________ 

  
  


Wow, what a place to leave it! I think this part came from playing too many playstation games. Anyway, congratulations to me, this is the last chapter until it's sequel, "Year 2203." Dorky name, I know, but I thought of it on the spur of the moment, and it's all I could think of. So, you like this? Oh, and the reason I made the next of it a new story, is because it doesn't have anything to do with a Ghost Town. Well, it does have the main characters from it, but... HEY WAIT A SEC! I just thought of something! *grins* I've been reading too many books that drop off on the first one and leave you hanging until you read the second one, I guess.


End file.
